


The Lava Lamp

by LeoLeonte



Category: Lockwood & Co. - Jonathan Stroud
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blatant skullism, Exhibitionism, F/M, Locklyle, Poor Skull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoLeonte/pseuds/LeoLeonte
Summary: Life (or death) is hard when you can't move or close your eyes.
Relationships: Lucy Carlyle & The Skull, Lucy Carlyle/Anthony Lockwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 42





	The Lava Lamp

_”Why?”_ The familiar voice asked in a low voice, shaking with barely controlled rage when I turned the lever.

”Why what?”

 _”Why would you make me witness that—THAT?!”_ The skull thundered, but it had a whiny quality to it.

I thought back to what the skull might have seen since the last time I’d talked to it. Then I realised what it meant, and horror mixed with complete mortification filled my entire being.

This was impractical for several reasons

One: I was sitting in the kitchen for breakfast with the _entire_ rest of the team.

Two: I'd just taken a large sip of tea.

Three: Wasn’t one and two bad enough?

The result was that I nearly drowned in my tea. I didn’t though. Instead, Kipps who was sitting across from me got covered with it. He stared at me with revulsion, the brown liquid dripping from his face. For once he kept his mouth shut though, for which I was thankful. I _did not_ need some stupid remark to further my embarrassment.

I slapped a hand in front of my mouth ”I’m so, _so_ sorry" I whispered in horror against my palm.

I knew that my cheeks were the same colour as the strawberries from the garden.

The strawberries we had… oh my God.

”If you'll excuse me,” I choked out. I grabbed the jar with the skull and basically sprinted up the stairs to the attic room which was rarely in use these days.

 _”Of all the horrors I’ve witnessed both in life and in death, including my own terrible and gory demise this is by far the worst!!”_ the skull ranted all the way, ” _the indignity of it! This is a perfect example of skullism - I'm so invisible to you that you don’t even notice me before you start that kind of activity!”_

”I’m sorry, skull! It was an accident!”

” _An accident?_ _AN ACCIDENT?? I AM SCARRED FOR LIFE-"_

”You’re dead.” I interrupted to remind him.

_”WHAT, HE JUST FELL ON TOP OF YOU ON THE KITCHEN TABLE??”_

I winced as the skull reached octaves that I hadn’t previously known it was capable of.

”It wasn’t like that,”

_”The others really should know the other purpose of the thinking cloth! No one should ever be forced to witness his pasty arse moving like that!”_

I went even more pink, imagining how it must have looked from that angle.

 _”Not to mention you with all the… jiggling… and the… and the moving… parts…”_ he grumbled, trailing off.

I frowned a bit ”Wait, skull—Are you jealous?”

“ _No_ ,” it responded hurriedly.

That was the moment Lockwood stuck his head through the door “Everything okay, Luce?”

I blushed even harder and put my cold hands on my cheeks to alleviate the burning.

I waved a hand vaguely at the skull “It- uh… the skull. It saw… you know… last night.” I choked out, not able to look him in the eye.

The ectoplasm pulsed with a darker green and I wondered if that was its equivalent of blushing.

Lockwood frowned in confusion “Saw what last – oh! Saw _that_ last night.” His eyebrows rose high on its forehead and his cheeks pinked.

I could only bring myself to nodding.

“... Well, what did it think?”

“What did it – are you seriously asking for its opinion about your performance?!” I hissed

Lockwood shrugged.

“ _AWFUL_!” the disembodied voice yelled inside my skull, _“VILE! MY EYES ARE BURNING!”_

I blinked and swallowed “Uh, it thought it was very… nice. Uh excellent in fact.”

The skull sent out a pulse of vibrant green light in outrage, _“WHAT??”_

“Then it probably won’t mind another show,” he looked me up and down as he moved closer.

_“YES!! I ABSOLUTELY MIND!! I REFUSE TO BE REDUCED TO SOME SORT OF GLORIFIED LAVA-LAMP FOR YOU PEOPLE!! I DON’T HAVE EYELIDS FOR CRYING OUT LOUD; I CAN’T CLOSE MY POOR EY-”_

I twisted the lever again, cutting off the skull’s voice as Lockwood pushed me down on the mattress.

“I find that I don’t mind a little exhibitionism,” Lockwood murmured into my ear before kissing my throat and nipping it a little with his teeth.

I almost felt pity for the skull but considering the vivid pictures he painted for me on a daily basis, that pity was limited.

It was certainly in for another show. The practical part was that it couldn’t tell anyone else.


End file.
